deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuno Gasai
A teenage girl from Sakurami, Japan, Yuno was one of twelve individuals given a "Future Diary" by a being known as "Deus Ex Machina", a being claiming to be God. The "Future Diary" predicts some aspect of the holder's future, in the case of Gasai, the actions of her love interest and fellow "Diary Holder" Yukiteru Amano. Yuno's "Future Dairy" takes the form of her cell phone, and marks her as a contestant in a battle between 12 diary holders, the winner becoming the sucessor of "Deus" as God. If the diary is destroyed, the user will die. Yuno shows an obsessive, stalker-like attraction towards Yukiteru Amano, brutally attacking and killing anyone who attempts to harm him, proving herself lethal with a variety of weapons. Later in the series, unpleasant details about Yuno's past, namely that she was forced to live in a cage and given limited amounts of food by her parents after she failed to live up to their expectations of perfection. In an attempt to make her parents see the error of their ways, Yuno escaped and forced her parents into a similar situation to the one she previously was in. Instead of changing their ways, Yuno's parents starved to death in the cage. Yuno has been hiding their bodies ever since. These past trauma contributed to the mentally unstable, violent persona Yuno displays in the anime and manga. Battle vs. Shion Sonozaki (by SPARTAN 119) Yuno Gasai walked into the Sonozaki Estate, armed with an arsenal of weapons, convinced that she was walking into the home of a "diary holder". Yuno, however, was being watched by Shion on the security cameras that covered the estate. Shion grabbed as many weapons as she could get carry and walked out of the security room, Tokarev TT33 in hand. Shion spotted the intruder and fired two shot as at her from the end of the hall, one of the shots grazing the side of Yuno's head, the bullet literally cutting off several locks of her hair, but not striking flesh. Yuno drew her Smith and Wesson 37 and fired three shots, all of them missing Shion, who took cover around the corner of the hallway, before retreating into kitchen of the estate. Yuno cautiously walked into the kitchen, only to have her revolver shot out of her hand by a round from Shion's Tokarev. The revolver's chamber was blown out as the bullet impacted. Yuno ducked around the corner and readied her crossbow. Yuno fired the crossbow at Shion. The bolt did not hit Shion, but it did lodge in the barrel of the Tokarev, rendering the gun useless. While Yuno reloaded, Shion drew her katana and charged at here, making a wide slice that cut the string of Yuno's crossbow. Yuno jumped backwards and drew her hatchet, blocking Shion's next attack with the handle and hitting back with a strike so powerful that it bent the katana beyond usefulness and knocked it out of Shion's hand. Shion instead retreated back into the kitchen and grabbed a sledgehammer, which she had put down when she first entered the kitchen to engage Yuno. Shion swung the hammer in a wide horizontal arc, which Yuno dodged and returned with a downward strike with her axe. Shion jumped back, Yuno's hatchet striking only the floor. Shion made a downward strike with the hammer, hoping to bash Yuno's head in, but Yuno blocked the blow, however, the hammer struck one of Yuno's hands, breaking a couple fingers and causing her to drop the hatchet in pain. Shion kicked the axe away and went in for the kill.... ...Only to be slashed at with a kitchen knife Yuno took from a kitchen drawer, literally hacking off two of Shion's fingers. Infuriated, Shion drew her hunting knife lunged at Yuno. The two blades clashed until both knives fell from their user's hands. Shion drew a syringe filled with the Hinamizawa virus as Yuno picked up a pair of scissors and place her fingers through the rings at the top, holding them like a punching dagger. Yuno thrust at Shion, aiming for her eyes, as Shion went at her with the syringe. Yuno thrust the scissors through the opening for the optic nerve, into Shion's brain, the brain trauma killing her. However, Shion managed to jab the syringe in Yuno's arm. The syringe injected the deadly Hinamizawa virus into Yuno's veins. Yuno immediately reached Level Four Hinamizawa Syndrome. Yuno heard footsteps behind her. She turned around, and though she saw something in the shadows. Then, she felt something crawling under her skin. She looked at her arm and saw the sillhouette of what looked like some sort of parasitic worm. Yuno had get them out of her body. Yuno picked up Shion's hunting knife and slit her wrist, seeing maggot-like creatures flow out with the blood. Yuno cut her other wrist, and then her own throat, spilling out blood as she collapsed onto floor, dead. WINNER: TIE Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why it ended in a draw. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle with Yukiteru Amano vs. Kouta Hirano and Saeko Busujima (by SPARTAN 119) Kouta Hirano and Saeko Busujima walked through a city street in Tokunosu, walking over the bodies of countless zombies that they had killed. The two of them were separated from the rest of the group. Suddenly, the sound gunfire rang out from around a street corner. Saeko held her katana in one hand and drew her Beretta in case the survivors proved to be hostile, as Kouta checked that all his weapons were loaded. The two survivors turned the corner, and saw two people, one was a boy armed with an MP5 submachine gun, and the other a girl armed with a hatchet walking over a heap of corpses. "Hey!!", Kouta yelled out the survivors. The girl responded by drawing a pair of Smith and Wesson 36 revolvers and firing several times at Saeko. Saeko took cover, as did Kouta, who came under fire from fully automatic fire from boy with the MP5. "We're still human, dammit!", Kouta said, as Saeko added, "Stop shooting!" Yukiteru Amano and Yuno Gasai, having been driven over the edge by the combined trauma of the first the "survival game" and then the zombie apocalypse, did not stop firing. They could no longer tell zombie from human. Kouta looked up over a destroyed car he was using as cover and fired his AR-10 DMR. The first two shots missed, but the third impacted Yukiteru's MP5. The bullet fragmented as it hit the weapon, sending a fragment into Yuki's arm as the MP5 was knocked out of his hands and launched about twelve feet down the road. Yukiteru, however drew as SIG Sauer pistol and fired several shots at Kouta and moved from cover to cover. He was getting two close for the sniper rifle, so Kouta took cover and unslung the Ithaca M37 shotgun from his back. Meanwhile, Yuno Gasai charged at Saeko, revolvers blazing. All of her shots, however, missed, as did a several pistol shots from Saeko's Beretta and a blast from Kouta's shotgun. Kouta fired three more missed shots at Yukiteru, who returned fire again. Yuki took cover behind a car and reloaded, before coming up to fire at Kouta. Kouta, however, was ready for him, and lined up Yuki's head in the Aimpoint sight and pulled the trigger. A blast of buckshot flew at Yuki's head, several of the lead pellets tearing up his face and shredding his brain. Yuki fell to the ground, dead. "Headshot!", Kouta yelled triumphantly "YUKI-KUN!!! NO!!!", Yuno yelled, before she drew her crossbow and took aim. "YOU... KILLED... MY YUKI-KUN...", Yuno said in rage, pointing her pistols at Kouta, but realizing she was out of ammuntion. Yuno drew her crossbow and fired at Kouta, grazing his side with the bolt. As Yuno reloaded her bow, Kouta tried to fire his shotgun, but he was also out of ammo. Kouta dropped the empty gun and drew the modified nailgun he used as an improvised pistol. There was not time to aim, Yuno had him dead in her sights. Kouta instead held the nailgun one handed and fired several shots. One of the nails hit its mark, embedding itself in Yuno's arm. Yuno dropped the crossbow and clutched her arm in pain. Saeko took this opportunity to lunge at her and slash with her katana. Yuno dodged the attack and drew her own blade, slashing at Saeko, who blocked. Kouta tried to aim at Yuno with his shotgun, but she was too close to Saeko, he might hit Saeko in the blast. Saeko and Yuno's blades clashed, the fight moving further down the street, away from Kouta. Eventually, However, Yuno drew her hatchet with her other hand as used the head as a hook, disarming Saeko. Saeko stepped backwards, drawing her bokken, but Yuno hit her with the blunt end of the hatchet and knocked her over. Kouta had to do something. He got back on his AR-10 DMR and took aim at Yuno, who stood over Saeko with axe raised. Kouta squeezed the trigger. The bullet, however, went slightly wide, resulting in a painful, but not immediately lethal hit to the lower torso. Amazingly, Yuno kept fighting. Saeko, however, had gotten the break she needed. Yuno charged at Saeko with her axe. Saeko, however, has retrieved her katana, and slashed right through the axe handle and into Yuno's torso. Saeko pulled the katana out, and, with a look of combined immense satisfaction and psychotic euphoria on her face, Saeko thrust the blade into Yuno's back, killing her. Kouta walked up to Saeko, who thanked him for helping her deal with Yuno. Kouta, however, had found Yukiteru's collection of weapons. Kouta picked up his MP5 and several magazines. "Nice!", Kouta said enthusiastically, "A Heckler and Koch MP5A4 submachine gun, capable of firing in semi auto, three round burst, or full auto! We should take this SIG and the other weapons as well" "Agreed", Saeko said. A few minutes later, Kouta and Saeko walked away from the seen, both looking like walking armories. Kouta had the MP5 in his hands and the DMR and Ithaca over his shoulder, the Sig at his side, and the revolver, nailgun, and the hatchet in his backpack. Meanwhile, Saeko had two swords, a bokken, a revolver, and a Beretta in her arsenal. Expert's Opinion This was not too difficult of a win for Kouta and Saeko. Kouta had the best training of all four of the contestants, and he and his partner also had better experience. Both Yuno and Yukiteru were very bad with guns. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Leland Vanhorn (by SPARTAN 119) Yuno Gasai walked into a rundown abandoned hotel. Suddenly, she spotted a man standing over a dead body that had been knifed repeatedly stabbed to death. Standing over the corpse was a man armed with a large hunting knife. Leland "Serial Killer X" Vanhorn turned around suddenly, spotting Yuno in the doorway to the room. SKX drew his M1911 pistol from his his side and fired three times, grazing Yuno's side with one of the bullets. Yuno ran out the door, down a hallway, and around a corner. As SKX exited the hotel room, three .38 caliber rounds flew past him. SKX and Yuno exchanged fire, but neither scored a hit. SKX advanced on Yuno with his hunting and throwing knives at the ready. SKX drew the knife and threw it as Yuno drew her crossbow. The knife missed Yuno. Yuno fired her crossbow, grazing Vanhorn's torso. Vanhorn got out a metal fireplace poker he had used to commit one of his murders, a souvenir that doubled as a weapon. Yuno Gasai laughed maniacally as she tossed an M84 flashbang at SKX. The grenade landed near Vanhorn, who kicked it, causing the flashbang the explode between them, stunning them both. Serial Killer X charged at Yuno as his vision and hearing began to return, though his ears were still ringing and his eyes still hurt. Gasai raised her hatchet and blocked SKX's attack with the poker. Yuno slashed at a SKX, who also blocked her attack. The two sociopathic killers dueled for a while, until SKX used the hook on the poker to grab Yuno's hatchet and disarm her. Not to go down without a fight, Yuno drew a kitchen knife and thrust at SKX, who blocked, but the blade went into his hand, causing him to drop the poker. SKX drew his hunting knife as Yuno made another slash at him. SKX blocked the blow and activated the new sonic emitter he had gotten when he joined the Oro. The sonic frequencies caused severe pain in Yuno's head. Yuno charged at SKX, going berserk, slashing wildly. Yuno thrust the knife into SKX's chest. But not before Yuno felt a severe pain in her head and everything went black. Yuno Gasai expired from the severe brain hemorrhaging caused by SKX's emissions. But Vanhorn would not be far behind her. He managed to walk two steps before he succumbed to the knife wound in his chest WINNER: TIE Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to how the victors were determined. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Yandere Deathmatch A few weeks after having fled Sakakino after murdering Sekai Saionji, Kotonoha Katsura walked into the small town of Hinamizawa, carrying her only possessions in one suitcase, most of its taken up by a few weapons and the severed head of Makoto Itou. Kotonoha walked up to the Furude Shrine and took a look around, noticing the the Saiguiden, the shed used to the store the ritual items for the temple, which was normally locked, was open. Kotonoha walked inside, and gasped in horror at the site of numerous weapons and implements of torture- spiked balls, metal cages, racks, scythes, and numerous other horrifying artifacts. "You know", a voice said behind Kotonoha, "It is said that those who enter the shrine with out permission are cursed by the shrine god, Oyashiro-sama." Kotonoha turned to face Rena Ryuguu, who was holding something behind her back. Rena revealed the item she was carrying to be nata, a sharp, machete-like blade. "I have spoken to Oyashiro-sama", Rena said, "He told me... TO KILL YOU!!" Kotonoha laughed and got out her chainsaw, revving it up, starting the blade spinning. "Bring it on!", Kotonoha exclaimed, charging at Rena and slashing with the chainsaw. Rena blocked the blade with her nata, causing the blade to rebound. Luckily for Kotonoha, the chainsaw did not hit her, instead flying out of her hands, over her head. Kotonoha got out her hacksaw and knife, and dodged a lethal downward strike from Rena's nata. Kotonoha struck back with her kitchen knife cutting Rena's hand and causing her to drop the nata. Rena dodged a hacksaw strike to her through an a thrust with the kitchen knife, before she sidestepped a slash and drew her baseball bat, laughing maniacally. Rena struck Kotonoha with the bat from behind, knocking her forward, right into a wooden board covered in foot-long metal spikes. The spikes pierced Kotonoha's torso and head, killing her. Rena retrieved her nata and walked out of the shed. In rectangular arch, or torii''of the shrine, stood a girl with pink hair and a katana in hands. The girl said "YOU!, You tried to steal my Yuki-kun from me! DIE!!!!" Yuno Gasai ran at Rena, with her katana in hand, and took a rapid vertical swing at her, which Rena blocked with her '''nata'. The two blades clashed, sparks lighting up the night. Rena swung at Yuno, cutting off a finger and causing her to drop the weapon. In her psychotic rage, however, Yuno did not notice the pain in her arm. She drew her hatchet and used it as a hook to disarm Rena of her Nata. Rena got out her baseball bat and took a swing at Yuno. Yuno, however, dodged, and struck Rena in the top of the head with her hatchet, embedding the weapon in her head, killing her instantly. Yuno Gasai pulled out her hatchet from Rena's body and retrieved her katana. Suddenly, Yuno heard someone approach from behind. She turned around, swinging her sword as she did. The syringe of Hinamizawa Syndrome in Shion Sonozaki's hand shattered. Shion jumped backwards and drew her sword, slashing at Yuno with her sword, cutting a gash in her torso. The gash, however, was very shallow, and Yuno again seemed to ignore the pain. Shion made another powerful strike. This time, there was a spray of blood. Yuno's left hand was severed. Like a PCP addict, Yuno ignored the pain and drew her hatchet and swung it at Shion, but Shion sidestepped and drew her spiked whip, striking Yuno twice across the back, tearing chunks of flesh of as it struck. Even someone as psychotic as Yuno couldn't ignore the pain now. Shion grabbed Yuno and wrapped the whip around her throat and tightened it around her neck. The spikes dug into her Yuno's neck, causing her to bleed profusely. After several seconds, Yuno succumbed to combined blood loss and strangulation. Results: *1st: Shion Sonozaki *2nd: Yuno Gasai *3rd: Rena Ryuguu *4th: Kotonoha Katsura Experts Opinion Yuno easily defeated Rena and Kotonoha with her superior arsenal of a katana, a hatchet, and kitchen knife, however, her special weapon, the gas trap was deemed to be of little use in the match, whereas Shion Sonozaki has a more useful special weapon, as well as her deadly spiked whip. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Heather Mason (by SPARTAN 119) Lakeside Amusement Park, Silent Hill, Maine Heather Mason fired her silenced MAC-11, cutting down yet another of those giant monsters like the one that had attacked her in the mall. Suddenly, Heather heard a burst of automatic weapons fire come from a ticket booth her right. Next to the ticket booth was a pink-haired girl Heather had never seen before. Yuno Gasai took aim at Heather again, firing just as Heather jumped behind one of the supports for a roller coaster. Bullets bounced off the concrete and metal column. Heather returned fire as Yuno reloaded, but all of her remaining shots missed. Heather instead got out the Remington 870 shotgun she carried with her and fired twice, one shot grazing Yuno's side. Yuno retaliated with several shots from her Beretta Model 92, hitting Heather's hand and causing her to drop the weapon. Heather drew her own Beretta and turned to where Yuno had fired from, but Yuno was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Heather heard Yuno yell something in Japanese (probably about Yuno accusing Heather for tried to steal her Yuki-kun from her) from behind her. Heather turned just in time to see Yuno knock the Beretta out of her hand with a swing from a katana. Heather jumped backwards and drew her wakizashi, blocking a slash from Yuno and thrusting forwards at her. Yuno dodged and made a powerful downwards strike that Heather blocked, but she lost hold of her sword and dropped the weapon. Heather dodged a swing Yuno aimed at her head, and got out her spiked mace, and made a sideways swing, which knocked Yuno's katana out of her hands, launching it several meters. "It's over, bitch!", Heather said, raising her mace for a powerful swing at Yuno's head. Yuno, however, swung her hatchet into Heather's torso, wounding her chest and causing her to fall face down of the ground. Heather crawled towards the nearest weapon, her dropped Remington, but it was several meters away. Yuno prepared to strike with her axe, but then she stopped. She had other ideas for Heather's fate. Yuno seized Heather's dropped mace and walked over to her wounded adversary, who was now mere feet from her gun. Yuno laughed maniacally as she brought the mace down on Heather's head, the spikes piercing her brain as the weight caved in her skull. Yuno struck Heather's head several times, throwing blood everywhere as she laughed psychotically. WINNER: Yuno Gasai Expert's Opinion While Heather had greater mental health, Yuno won this match for her superior submachine gun and melee weapons, as well as her greater combat experience, having fought humans, rather than monsters. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Bonnie and Clyde (by SPARTAN 119) Yukiteru Amano drove the stolen car along a country highway, having track lost John Balks' vehicle, and now, had no idea where he was. Suddenly, vehicle, a 1930s-era Ford Model B drove by, driven by an equally lost American, not realizing he was lost not only in space, but in time. "Where the hell are we?!", Clyde Barrow asked, "All the signs are written what looks like Chinese or something, even cars don't look like anything I've seen before." "Calm down, Clyde, we can find a gas station and ask for directions there", Bonnie Parker said. Suddenly, Clyde Barrow noticed that the person in the passenger seat of a vehicle passing them was carrying a gun unlike anything he had seen before, but still clearly some kind of submachine gun. "Those two, they must be cops!", Clyde said, drawing his whippet gun and pointing it out the window. Before Bonnie could stop him he opened fire, firing three shotgun blasts into the car. One of the blast of shot hit Yukiteru Amano in the side of the head. Yuno Gasai heard the gunshot and felt blood droplets land on her face. She looked to the passenger seat the see the windshield stained with blood and Yuki laying slumped over the dashboard. "YUUKKKI!", Yuno yelled as she looked at the body of her love... no, her raison d'etre. "SHINDE!!!"("DIE!" In Japanese, assuming I didn't screw up), Yuno yelled as she slammed on the gas and held the steering wheel in one hand and a Beretta in the other, firing out the front windshield, oblivious to the potential for injury due to flying glass fragments. Yuno caught up with Bonnie and Clyde and scored a hit to the tire, causing the car to spin out about 100 yards ahead of her. Yuno slammed on the brakes and parked on the shoulder, grabbing both her and Yuki's MP5 and walking out of the car, dual wielding both guns. Meanwhile, Clyde Barrow grabbed his BAR out of the back of his car and exited the vehicle, just as Yuno opened fire, dual wielding the MP5s while yelling wildly. Bonnie Parker tried to exit the vehicle, but was caught in back of the head by a 9mm round from Yuno's dual SMGs. Clyde, however managed to escape Yuno's heavy, but highly inaccurate fire as it perforated the car and set it on fire. Within a second, or so, Yuno's MP5s fell silent, having run out of ammunition. Clyde, however, still had his BAR, and yelled "This is for Bonnie, you bitch!" and opened fire with a burst of .30-06 rifle rounds, striking Yuno twice in the chest and once in the head, causing her to fall face down on the pavement in a pool of blood. WINNER: Bonnie and Clyde Expert's Opinion While Yuno and Yuki had more modern weapons, none of them had the range of Bonnie and Clyde's BAR. Bonnie and Clyde were also more experienced with firearms, giving them a further edge in this gunfight. As for Clyde mistaking Japanese for "Chinese", that is a mistake a person with his lower-class, poorly educated background might make. Original weapons, votes, and battle here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Fictional Warrior Category:Female Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Time Travelers Category:Child Warriors Category:Mirai Nikki Warriors Category:Arena Warriors